Wardrobe Malfunction
by kumagorox3
Summary: Naruto is pissed. Very pissed. Why is he wearing a thong to school? AU, SasuNaru FLUFFY Slight GaaraNaru, IruNaru, KakaNaru, JiriayaNaru, and NejiNaru


Title: Wardrobe Malfunction

Author: kumagorox3

Summary: Naruto is pissed. Very pissed. Why is he wearing a thong to school? AU, SasuNaru FLUFFY Slight GaaraNaru, IruNaru, KakaNaru, JiriayaNaru, and NejiNaru

A/N: I have to go to work soon but this popped up in my head and I HAVE to write it. ALSO, I'm obsessed with line breaks. I don't know why. If you've ever checked my other works, I usually have more than you should have.

* * *

Wardrobe Malfunction

Naruto Uzumaki, your average teenager, hopped out of the boy's shower room feeling very relaxed. Reaching for the towel to dry himself off, he noticed something missing. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

"SASUKE!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru

"SASUKE!!!!," a bunch of fan girls screamed. Sasuke Uchiha, the school's football quarterback had just score a goal and the fan girls were extremely excited. One of the girls, Sakura Haruno, was courageous enough to ask him one single question.

"Sasuke-kun….why are you smiling?"

His grin just went bigger. He didn't give an actual response but the girls fainted anyways.

sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru

Your favorite character Naruto was just walking through the hallways…

SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP!

"Ow!!! That friggin' hurts!!" Naruto nursed his ass. Why was his ass hurting? What was happening?

Could it be…that Naruto was wearing a tight mini-skirt, a uniform blouse, thong, and high heels? Naruto tried to hide his thong but the see-through skirt left little to the imagination and all the guys saw.

Another whistle.

"STOP WHISTLING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Naruto was so angry and a deep red tint was evident on his porcelain face.

SLAP!

"STOP DOING THT!!," Naruto turned around. "THIS-hey, GAARA!!!!" Naruto tried to ignore the fact that the school's best volleyball player just slapped him in the ass.

"Gaara, how's volleyball?"

"…."

"I see!!!! Er, don't pay any mind to this outfit. Some IDIOT switched my clothes when I went out the showers." Naruto ALSO ignored the blush Gaara gave when Gaara Subaku heard the word 'showers'.

"Oh! Shoot, class is going to start! Bye!" With that, Naruto gave Gaara a full-on hug. The tint Gaara had increased to a lobster-like look. Gaara was too speechless to tell Naruto that the thong was riding up again and Naruto's ass pretty much bounced when he ran or walked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're late aga-," Iruka stopped in mid sentence. His eyes were bulging. "W-wha-what are you wearing?"

"Err…someone switched my clothes in the showers…."

Whistles rang in the classroom.

Iruka just nodded. He was too transfixed with the way the clothes just fit snug on Naruto's thin petite and curvaceous body.

Suddenly, Naruto gripped onto Iruka's shirt. "Iruka-sensei?? A-am I in trouble now?" Naruto tried to make Iruka say no so he gave a pout.

To Iruka, this was too much. The close proximity…the adorable full pouty lips…Naruto's long blonde eyelashes…

"I-Iruka-sensei…you're nose is bleeding….!!" Naruto squealed. "L-let me help!" Naruto bend down on the desk to get some tissues. Unfortunately, this left the whole class to see Naruto's member barely covered by the thin thong.

Naruto turned around to wipe away the blood…but then he saw the whole class have nosebleeds. "OH MY GOD! What happened?!"

The bell rang.

"YOSH! Lunch!" Naruto ran out of the classroom. In the cafeteria, all eyes gazed at the hyper blonde boy. Naruto was running and panting. His cheeks were a rosy red. He gave little pants and gasps and his eyes were droopy.

The cafeteria became a bloodbath.

"You should clean this up Naruto…um, won't you get distracted when you eat?"

Naruto glanced at the person's suggestion.

"That's a great idea, Neji!"

"Oh…and you wouldn't want your clothes dirty so…wear this."

"Hmmm…I guess you're right, Neji." Naruto believed everything Neji Hyuuga spouted. He trusted the red head's words more than Sasuke's.

"Now to work!" Naruto slipped into the French maid's outfit that Neji gave him and took the mop. The blonde was speed cleaning so everyone saw how the blonde's butt just jiggle and the sweat that poured off of the boy.

The bloodbath worsened.

"Uwahh!! That was so hard!" Naruto sat on one of the seats. "RAMEN PLEASE!" Naruto blew the ramen. Nosebleeds ran. Naruto slurped the ramen and sucked on the chopsticks. Some of the broth dribbled down the boy's chin.

Before Naruto could wipe it away, a finger swiped the liquid away. Naruto looked at the person.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!! I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU!!!!!"

Sasuke looked indifferent, licking his finger that had the broth on. His fangirls screamed.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME WEAR!!!!"

"Then just take it off." Sasuke smirked.

"NO!"

"Oh…I see. You're too scared."

"NO I'M NOT. FINE!!!!" Naruto, the ever gullible one, took off the top and the skirt leaving him with only the thong on. "THERE. YOU SEE?! I'M NOT SCARED!"

If the outfits left little to the imagination…then the thong left out MORE.

"HAHAA!!!! SO WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO NOW?," Naruto taunted, tilting his head adorably to the side.

Sasuke pounced on the naive boy.

"N-not here, Sasuke-teme!!!!"

"How about the showers?," Sasuke huskily suggested.

"NO!!!!"

Next Day at School

VROOM VROOM.

Sasuke started the engine in his expensive black car. "Aren't you coming, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and shook his head. "I-I can't. I've got detention…"

Sasuke frowned. "I see."

"It's so not fair though! Kakashi, Iruka, Jiriaya, and Orochimaru-sensei gave me detentions for the most stupidest reasons!!!!!!"

Sasuke stopped the engine and glared. "Like what?!"

"Like…," Naruto responded, not noticing Sasuke's jealous crazed looks. "I bent down to pick up my pencil and Iruka-sensei gave me detention for being clumsy! AND, Kakashi-sensei gave me detention for eating a popsicle stick during class because he said we shouldn't have food in the room! I ALWAYS eat in his class!

Then Jiriaya-sensei didn't even GIVE me an excuse! He just looked at me and said 'detention'. Orochimaru-sensei did the same thing except he licked me…." Naruto pouted and tears sprang up.

"Get. In. The. Car."

"W-why?"

"Just get in."

"A-are you sure?"

"GET IN."

Naruto rushed in and Sasuke drove his automobile quickly away.

The innocent blonde boy's hair was blowing in the wind. "I like this red dress better than the one yesterday!"

"Hn."

"It's so much longer. Thank goodness."

"No more crossdressing in school."

"What?"

"No more crossdressing."

"Wh-why!?"

Sasuke smirked at the bewildered face next to him. "Because I want you to crossdress for me. Not them."

Naruto blushed.

"That was the SWEETEST thing you've ever said!" The blond glomped the driver and the car swerve.

"Hey watch it!"

**.:At Sasuke's Place aka his Mansion/Palace:.**

"I'm so hungry!!!!!" Naruto leaped out of the convertible and ran inside the house, going straight to the kitchen.

When Sasuke caught up, he saw the hottest thing ever.

Naruto was currently gulping down a Ramune soda pop (1) and the fizzy juice dribbled down his chin. The look that the blonde boy made quickly got Sasuke hardening.

"Ahhh!!!! That tasted good!" Sasuke was bursting.

"Let's go upstairs,"

"B-but I want more food!"

"Bring the empty bottle with you."

"Huh?"

"BRING IT."

Naruto rushed upstairs with Sasuke and the bottle in hand.

Through the afternoon, screams were heard.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS!!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO GET ME A NEW ONE!!"

"…don't mind if I do…"

"NO!"

* * *

So that's my short ficlet thing. Yea. Read and Review!!!

(1 ) Ramune is a type of Japanese soda pop drink. It's pretty carbonated and it tastes great. I drank two bottles of it before I wrote this! Read and review peoples!


End file.
